Looking Back
by xxLiving-Shadowxx
Summary: Sanji refelcts on the members of the Straw Hat Crew seven years after disbanding. ZoroxOC ChopxOC Open ZoroxSanji friendship. Rating due to mild cursing.I'm having trouble with this so my disclaimer will go in here. I do NOT own One Piece.


__

It's been ten years now… and there's still a few things I'm remembered for.

My kicks.

My food.

My true obsession;

Girls. Namely, Nami-san. But pretty much anything in a skirt that's truly female. (So none of that cross-dresser crap.)

Yeah, I've been known to roam… But who hasn't? Hey, don't you dare name some goody-goody that's never even thought of freakin' cheating!

But now that I've been around on this godforsaken Grand Line, I want to settle down…Get a nice girl, maybe have a few kids. A big house with a big backyard. Hell, maybe even a dog or a cat. Get out of this stuffy apartment. Maybe start my own restraint… Yep, that's the life.

It makes me think of Zoro and Sora.

I bet those two have had another kid… Sometimes I wonder how they are. That first son though…Best swordsman this world has ever seen…But then again, he had the best parents you could ever find to teach swordsmanship.

Maybe I'll pick up the phone and call them some time…

When I think about it, I remember fighting with Zoro… I'd call him ugly and he'd call me lecherous. We'd be up for hours, screaming insults at each other. Nami-san'd come up and knock both of us out. Then came Sora. Zoro fell for her so quickly, and she fell just as quickly for me. Nah, I'm kidding. She was Zoro's from the start.

Sora was the end of our fighting. She made Zoro promise that he wouldn't fight with me anymore. Me too. Well, fight with him. He promised and so did I. We never fought again. In fact, I'd like to think we became closer. Friends, even though we still kind of picked at each other from time to time.

That reminds me, when Sora joined our crew, so did Cari… Man, she was an odd one, but a real friend.

I wonder how she and Chopper are doing? Chopper must be doing something medical and Cari's probably with him every step. I heard that they had decided to get married. I would travel all the Grand Line to make it there.

Heh, those two.. They weren't the violent type. Never in a million years. But god, if one of them was in trouble some real bad shit happened.

You ever had a four-hundred-pound, saber-tooth tiger come charging at you ready to rip you apart? Yeah, didn't think so. That's what happened when you messed with little Chopper. And Chopper'd really mess you up if you were mean to Cari.

What was funny was when you'd make a pass at her. Xander found that out the hard way. He'd say something about her being hott or something and Chopper'd kick him in the shin.

Oh yeah, Xander. He was this one guy we had join, him and his brother, Dominic. Those were a pair; Dominic could read minds and Xander use to be a mindless killer. He calmed down when Sora and Zoro got married. He called Sora his 'Onee-chan.' I remember what he said to Zoro the day he proposed to Sora; "You hurt her, or don't take care of her right, Zoro, and I'll slaughter you." Boy would he do it too. But Zoro was really good to her…

Dominic was like Xander's other side. Calm, planed, shy. He had a crush on Cari for a while, but he understood and let Chopper have her. He helped me out in the kitchen a lot. Bet he has a restraint now. I taught him ever thing I know. He sure did help me out and made my job easier. Maybe the kid became a musician. He /was/ pretty good on the guitar. That certainly made Luffy happy and quiet.

Luffy. Oh who in their right mind could forget Luffy. He made such a good King of the Pirates. Fair, and just, though he was still a bit on the slow side. I wonder if he's stepped down…? Now, I wish I spent more time with him and Ussop.

Ussop has his own line of inventions and he finally learned to be brave. I see him sometimes but neither of us have time to talk when we /do/ see each other. He can fix anything now.

I remember them so much even though the crew disbanded seven years ago.

Maybe now I'll……

"Hello? Zoro? It's Sanji… How've you been?"


End file.
